


Cool James [fanvid]

by horselizard



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, My Second Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horselizard/pseuds/horselizard
Summary: A musical tribute to Taskmaster's very own Chaos Emerald.





	Cool James [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Harvey Danger.
> 
> ...well, it's not RPF, is it, but I couldn't find a more suitable fandom to put it in, sorry...

[Watch on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/332868131)


End file.
